


Stargazing

by SpookySad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandverse, Deep talk, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, The Bandito Tour, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySad/pseuds/SpookySad
Summary: The first night of the Bandito Tour, Tyler goes missing. Josh finds him on the roof.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenzie Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kenzie+Darling).



Tyler goes missing after the first show of the Bandito Tour.

Josh doesn’t let anyone know right away; Tyler has a habit of going missing when he doesn’t want to be found. The buses won’t be moving for another handful of hours while the tech is broken down and being transferred from the venue to the vehicles—and no bus will move at all without the singer. He doesn’t have to worry about being left behind.

Josh figures that the best course of action is to let Tyler come to him, so he slides out the couch in the lounge area of the bus and lays himself on it. His heart still thuds off beat from the adrenalin of the show, legs twitching with phantom bass kicks. The music plays again and again in his head, every step and misstep he made. Running his fingers through the shower-damp mohawk of his hair, he finally sees it:

The emergency exit on the roof of the bus is open. It’s barely cracked, but it explains why he can hear the night sounds so well, the rush of cars going by the venue and traffic in the nearby city. Josh puts the pieces together, traces his eyes from the exit to the stool from the kitchenette. It’s possible to make that climb. For Tyler? It’s probable.

He balances on the stool, feeling less stable than when a hundred fans are holding him up. Pushing the exit door open, he grabs on to the ledge and pulls himself up, feeling the burn of tired muscles that just want to rest.

Tyler is there, laying flat on the tour bus roof. His phone is pressed flat to his chest, one earbud in and one curled loosely around his neck.

“Where’s the fire?” Josh asks, quiet.

Tyler leans up on one elbow and points to his temple. Josh shifts the rest of the way onto the roof and they lay side by side. Roof’s aren’t comfortable, but at least the silence is. There are too many lights in the city to see all of the stars and planets, but the important lights are there: Sirius, Mercury, Venus. The longer he stares, the more he can see, like he’s leaving the city behind and floating into space.

“Are you alright?” He asks. Sometimes, if he doesn’t ask, Tyler doesn’t ever say.

Tyler hums. He looks exhausted.

“Then what are you doing up here?”

Tyler reaches up to fold a hand behind his head like a pillow. “I like to stargaze when I get too caught up in things. The show. The setlist. The music. Sometimes it’s nice to remember how insignificant we are, in the scope of things. I get tired of thinking and feeling like everything is so important. I want to feel like _this_ is it—like this moment is all I have, all I have to put my energy into. This moment is the only one that matters. And that that’s okay. That I can be satisfied with that. Does that make sense?”

It’s Josh’s turn to hum. “It’s nice to matter—and it’s nice _not_ to matter.”

“At the right times,” Tyler agrees.

They hold hands, warm, home-like.

“Ready to matter again?” Josh asks. “We can’t stay out here all night.”

“Five more minutes,” Tyler says. He offers Josh one of the earbuds to the music he’s listening to.

And they matter, and they don’t matter, for far more than five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a flash fic written for my dearest friend Kenzie. Her support is the stuff skeletons are made of. 
> 
> Leave a comment, find me on Twitter @Spooky_Sad. I take commissions.


End file.
